Revenge
by Kazzers
Summary: This is a dark ficlet that involves BB as a murderer. Warning has murder, suicide and gore!


**WARNING – This is a very dark, sick, crazy ficlet. It involves murder, suicide and gory details. So if you are of the faint of heart, then please do not read this ficlet. However if you are brave and want to read something that is rarely found on the pages of FF then please continue forward.**

**Also this ficlet is based on the fact that Tera died when she turned into rock. Because for all we know the Tera we saw in the last TT episode may not have been her.**

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

I stand outside her door. It's made of metal and is plain looking. I know she is inside sleeping. In my left hand is a remote control panel that allows me to enter her room undetected. The door parts from the middle and methodically and carefully I find my way through the darkness. 

I still blame her for ruining my life. I promised I would one day seek revenge and that day is now. Raven had no reason to hate her. Tera was sweet and caring. Yes she was confused and needed guidance and I was going to be that person. I know she wanted me to be that person but Raven had to push her away; she could not show even one ounce of patience. Tera is a good person and it is by pure awful circumstances that she wound up under Slades tutelage. Starfire and Cyborg were willing to accept her and hell even Robin wanted to help but it was Raven who always doubted her. It was that bitch that never gave her a chance and tonight she will pay for her choices.

I now stand at her bedside; a black silk sheet covers her up to her shoulders. She lies on her side with her cheek resting softly on the pillow that matches her bed sheets. I reach down and gently run my fingers through her purple-violet hair. She turns on her back and I notice she is smiling. I then run the back of my hand across her cheek.

In my right hand is a long and wide knife that I retrieved earlier from the kitchen. With my fist clenched tightly around the grip I hold it up over my shoulder and I look at it. I can see my reflection. I did not realize that I too was smiling. I knew this felt right. I bring the knife slowly back down and place the tip slightly above her breast, ready to plunge it into her chest.

I need to see her expression before she dies. I need to see the fear in her eyes when she realizes that her existence is about to end and it is me who is taking it from her. "Hey Raven." I say in a fake façade of happiness that I have long since lost. Her eyes open and it is precisely at that moment that I use all of my might to drive the knife deep into her chest. I watch, as her eyes grow larger. She begins to scream in agony and I quickly drop the remote panel and mute her. I pull the knife out of her chest and there it is, her blood. The very thing I have been dreaming about for years has finally come to pass. I drive the knife again into her chest, this time a little harder and on the other side. As I am doing this I cannot take my eyes off hers. I could see the pure terror in them, the complete surprise that it was me who was killing her. Her body is shaking, I assume from shock. She begins to cough on her own blood. I remove my hand from her mouth and I plunge the knife again deep inside her chest.

I come down close to her face. "I hate you, you fucking bitch!" I tell her. "I fucking hate you!" I tell her again. I look down at the rest of her body and the shaking is almost non-existent. She tries to say something to me, but her words are lost as she chokes in her own blood. Her blood is crimson red and as it spills onto her sheets it looses its color. I carve the word bitch onto her forehead.

A great sense of relief washes over me as I feel like I have now properly paid justice to the one I love. I kneel next to the bed and lay my hand across the bloody mess that was Raven. My wrist is facing up. I take one last look at the bitch that ruined my life and then with one quick slice I slit my own wrist. Blood immediately begins to gush and squirt as it sprays Ravens across the face. I begin to feel light headed. I blink and when I reopen my eyes the room is fuzzy. "Here I come Tera. I have avenged you and now we will be together." I barely make out the last words. I blink again and reopen my eyes and the room is turning grayish. I fall back onto the ground. I can only assume my body is sprawled out across the floor. I blink my eyes again and they never reopen.


End file.
